


In Your Eyes

by Arterius_Rising



Series: Guardian of their Heart [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Tasteful Sex, caring coupling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising
Summary: Ghaul has concurred the traveler, and taken over the city. One lone Guardian stands against it all; the end of Light, and to face down a legion. Zavala is unable to let her go, without his feelings been known.'She glanced over her shoulder at him. The sleek black sniper propped against the wall was at odds with her scarred and beaten armour, while her cloak hung in tatters, and her eyes were duller than before. Whenever they faced danger, she was thrown into the chaos. The Vanguard's first call of defence was her; one woman with no fire-team. Zavala felt his gut twist, as the only Guardian with access to the Light, he had to send her into the darkness where he could not follow.'Destiny 2 one-shot





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me on FF.net, you know I write way too many Destiny related stories. This one I've worked on for quite a while, and I hope it shows in the care I've taken for it to be an enjoyable read! 
> 
> I always adored Cayde, but in Destiny 2, it struck me how much of a underrated character Zavala was, and thus this came to mind. 
> 
> -coughs-Huntersforlife-coughs-

Destiny 2 -- In Your Eyes

"Ghaul?" Zavala barely kept hidden emotions from entering his voice when he heard the retelling of past events from the Guardians ghost. The ghost - little light - she called him, hovered just before him on the floating station, amidst the choppy waves of Titan.

"Yes. When the traveller was boarded, the light tore from both of us. We dropped from the ship, though I do not know what happened after I was deactivated."

Zavala thought, while his electric blue eyes trailed the rusted flooring. She should have died from a fall that high, with her ghost unable to bring her back and yet, she had survived. Through many enemies she had survived; Saladin's young wolf.

"Thank you, ghost," he spoke, though his mind was elsewhere. "Do you know the whereabouts of your Guardian now?"

"On the observation desk," the ghosts eye shifted. "She wanted to be alone."

He nodded. "I'd like to speak with her."

~^~

When he arrived on the observation desk, Zavala found the Guardian in a smaller room off to the left. Through the open doorway there were aged engines, as well as an external door which let outside. She stood with her back to him, arms crossed, and her gaze cast out to sea. The armour she wore, much the same as his, was burnt and damaged. There was a grim determination to her; in her stance and the set of her shoulders.

"Guardian," he alerted her to his presence, voice rough.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. The sleek black sniper propped against the wall was at odds with her scarred and beaten armour, while her cloak hung in tatters, and her eyes were duller than before. Whenever they faced danger, she was thrown into the chaos. The Vanguard's first call of defence was her; one woman with no fire-team. Zavala felt his gut twist, as the only Guardian with access to the Light, he had to send her into the darkness where he could not follow.

"Zavala?" She inquired, sounding tired. He'd seen her new power; a staff of lightening. It was undoubtedly powerful, but it took much of her strength to wield. She'd cleared out the base enough that they had a foot hold.

He approached, slowly and rested a hand upon her shoulder. When he felt how tense she was, he frowned. "Allow me?" He asked, watching her grey gaze.

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Zavala stepped behind her, moved both hands to her shoulders and squeezed. She tensed further for a moment, before she sighed and relaxed into his palms. He worked the tension from her shoulders for long minutes, eyes cast over her head at the roaring waves.

"There is much weight upon your shoulders, there always has been, and you wear it with grace," he began, hearing his voice deepen. "Allow me to ease your burden, as much as I am able without my Light."

She turned to him then, shifting her body which meant his hands were dislodged. "Even without your Light, Zavala; you are a Guardian. We protect, no matter the odds against us. As you always have."

There was so much conviction in her voice, which eased his woes, that Zavala couldn't help but tilt her chin and lean into her. He offered her a brief moment to turn her face away, but she did not and so he pressed his lips to hers on a sigh. Zavala did not want to think on how long he'd wanted to take her in his arms. Each time she'd returned to the Tower, to talk to Cayde, he'd felt his attention linger on her. Strong and capable, Zavala felt a pull to her as a moon does a planets orbit.

Her pale hands came up to grip the ruined armour on his chest, as one of his hands slipped to her waist and the other curled in the fire coloured hair at her nape. She was warm, and alive, and he couldn't help but moan into her mouth. She gasped when she felt his tongue brush her lower lip, but opened to him. Her own soft tongue met his, and all thoughts of the cities fall vanished from his mind, if for a short respite.

Their breaths mingled, while Zavala's head swam in sensation and his heart thundered. Her fingers shifted from his armour to his neck, as she stepped further into him. He led their bodies so that her back was against the doorjamb, securing her in his space, his own body shielding her. He slanted his mouth to take hers more fully, hand cupped around her nape in a caress and his thumb circled her hip.

"Zavala," she uttered, when they broke away to catch their breath. His lips tingled. Zavala pressed his forehead to hers, and closed his eyes.

"Are you certain?" He whispered.

"Yes," she again, spoke with so much conviction that his breath left him. He rumbled when she kissed his check, and let out a gasp when her teeth nipped lightly at his skin of his jaw and neck.

Her hands went to the clasps on his armour, as his went to unwrap the cloak from her shoulders. They undressed each other, while taking kisses and stealing languished touches upon freed skin. When she was bare to him, and he to her, Zavala lifted her with little effort by the thighs to settle her upon the nearest counter.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, as she tugged on the back of his neck to clash her lips with his. Zavala's touch upon her was reverent. She was more than a guardian to him, and yet he had never had the courage to tell her. Not until it was too late.

He felt himself hard against her stomach, hot against soft. He groaned into her mouth, but let her take the lead. Zavala wanted her to take him, like he wanted nothing else.

"May I?" He pulled his lips from hers with effort, and hovered a hand low on her stomach.

"Yes," she agreed, breathless. He buried his face in her neck as his fingers brushed over her, feeling her need for him evident. She rocked with his movements, as he kissed her neck and rumbled at her hands on his back; gripping and kneading.

When he drew back, she watched him through hooded eyes the colours of storms, as he knelt before her. "Zavala," she breathed, surprised as he placed her legs over his shoulders.

"You are in control," he told her, earnestly. Then he pressed an open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh. She let out a gasp as her head fell back, and when his mouth followed where his fingers had been she ran a hand over his head and murmured his name. She moved against his tongue, legs clamped over his shoulders, and he felt himself groan in pleasure. His voice rippled through her skin, and sent her over the edge.

He gave her a moment to rest, as his hands kneaded her hips. Though she gripped at his shoulders, till he stood between her legs once more. His body near shuddered with need, for her. She set his blood aflame, and clutched his warrior heart in her palms as the same time.

"May I?" She echoed his words, as her hand hovered near his aching member.

"Yes," he breathed, and sucked in a large gulp of air when he finally felt her skin on him. She ran her hand along him, alternating her grip and Zavala bent to clutch as the counter on either side of her.

"I will...," he couldn't finish, though she understood him.

When she drew him closer, he could not speak. Zavala manoeuvred to let her press him against her opening. In considerate, but slow agony, he sunk into her and felt his heart hammer in his chest; a constant beat, which matched the one in his member. As he seated fully, he thanked the stars for her.

"You are...," he possessed no words.

Her hands righted on his shoulder blades, and she planted a kiss to his throat which bobbed. There was no need for words, when he could sense the unspoken ones between them. He moved, and she responded in kind. His hands went to her hip, and her back to keep her close. With his strength, he almost lifted her from the counter to increase their pleasure.

Her breasts rubbed over his chest, his skin dragged along her pebbled nipples which caused her to moaned and clutched him harder. Each brush, and thrust brought them closer. As the waves outside crashed; so did she, and the sight of her coming undone in his arms once more sent him with her. He stilled inside her, and squeezed her in his arms as he shuddered. Slick heat collected where they joined, and coated his thigh.

Remaining inside her, neither willing to break their connection, he drew back enough to brush her sweat streaked hair from her eyes and cup her face. She smiled at him, with such a relaxed expression that Zavala had to chuckle warmly and drop a kiss to the side of her temple.

"Thank you," she breathed, and he pressed his face into her hair. Zavala inhaled deeply, wishing to remember each detail of her, for when the war stripped all sense of warmth and hope.

"I should thank you," he murmured, overcome.

She stroked a light touch down his chest, and he stepped back to allow himself to leave her gently. His guardian helped him redress, retrieving pieces of armour and he did the same for her. Zavala felt as content to dress her, as he did to undress her. He grasped her ash dusted cloak, and held it out. She lifted her hair, which instead gave him access to drape the cloak over her shoulders. A hunters cloak was their good luck token; he prayed it kept her safe.

"Where do we go from here?" He kept his tone light, leaving how much she wanted and was willing to give to her.

She paused, and glanced at the floor. He wished he could see her expression, but let her have time to think. Zavala was not foolish to think one coupling meant she was bound to him in any way. She would always be free, as long as he breathed.

"I cannot promise that I will live through this, as no guardian can, but I would like...," she whispered, nervous though her cheeks held a slight rouge tint. "I would like to see you again."

He grasped her to him, tightly in his arms. The scenario of her perishing against a legion was all too real, and it twisted his gut. "I know you cannot promise, but... come back to me. The galaxy would not be right without you. I would not be."

She smiled sadly, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the side of his lips. "Wait for me."

When they returned to the others, her ghost materialised at her side while she attached her sniper to her back. Zavala watched her a moment, knowing she would leave to continue the mission. He would wait, and she would fight to be with him. Zavala may have been without his Light, but he would do everything in his power to assist her.

She offered him one last smile. Zavala both felt himself warm, and suffer a spike of fear straight to his heart. He could not bear it, if the moment she left would be the last he laid eyes upon her. Though he had to believe in her, to give her strength in his faith for her and so he returned the expression.

"Farewell, Guardian."

"Eyes up," she echoed, and then was gone.

 


End file.
